Over the years there have been a number of different types of clothes drying racks which consist essentially of several bars or arms supported by a frame and the clothes are hung on the arms individually to permit circulation of room air through and around the clothes to evaporate the moisture in the clothes until they become thoroughly dry. One well known and extensively used type of clothes drying rack consists of a relatively small frame mounted on a wall or other vertical supporting structure and having a plurality of arms pivoted to the frame so that they can be spread apart in a fan-like arrangement for receiving the clothes to be dried. These racks were usually so constructed that when the racks were not in use, the arms and the frame supporting the arms could be tilted downwardly so that the arms would be in a closely spaced arrangement in a vertical position near the wall or other rack supporting structure. Thus the rack was out of the way when it was not in use and yet could be quickly unfolded with the arms projecting horizontally outwardly for receiving the clothes to be dried. In this type, the frame usually consisted of a vertically positioned plate or panel which seated against the wall, and a hinged plate or panel which pivoted between a downwardly extending vertical position and an outwardly extending horizontal position and on which the arms were pivotally mounted for swinging therewith. While this type of rack is convenient to use and is easily folded and unfolded, it is rather conspicuous and sometimes unsightly. It is therefore one of the principal objects of the present invention to provide a clothes drying rack of the foldable fan-type briefly described hereinbefore, in which a cabinet is constructed integrally with the arms and supporting plate so that the rack is fully concealed when it is not in use, and which can easily be unfolded and extended for drying clothes, and readily folded into and enclosed in the cabinet.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clothes drying rack of the aforesaid type which has a cabinet enclosing the rack when it is not in use and a door which supports the arms of the rack when they are extended for drying clothes, and which presents a pleasing and neat appearance when it is in its folded position and the door is in closed position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a clothes drying rack of the foldable fan-type in which sets of foldable arms are disposed at the top and bottom of a cabinet, are foldable into the cabinet when not in use, and can be used at the same time or selectively as desired, and which is compact and simple to fold and unfold when located in a variety of different places.
Other object and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.